Chat commands
Useful commands Some are the normal commands typed into the chat box in Wurm Unlimited, but here on Sklotopolis we add plenty of great commands that will help your game play: * /addfriend ' - add someone to your friends list remotely. * '/afk [] - toggles Away-From-Keyboard mode, with optional message. * /alliance ' - alliance chat. * '/almanac - shows the harvestables using the reports in almanac(s) in your inventory. * /attackers - shows who you have been fighting the last five minutes. * /ca - toggles messages to the community assistant window * /caringfor - shows list of creatures you are caring for. * /champs - shows the Champion Eternal Records. * /clear - clears the current tab. * /clear ' - clears the specified tab on event side (e.g. /clear combat). * '/converts - shows the number of times you can change kingdom * /fatigue - displays how much time you have left to perform fatiguing tasks. * /fl - shows your current combat focus level * /fsleep - freezes or thaws the consumption of sleep bonus. May be toggled every 5 minutes. This toggle is reset every server restart or you change server. * /ignore ' - makes you unable to hear that player. It also adds to mute vote if used by many people at the same time. * '/ignore - shows ignore list * /invitations - allows you to receive an invitation from another player to join their kingdom or religion. * /kingdoms - displays kingdom influence on this server. * /lotime - shows how long until you leave the game if you lose link * /me ' - replaces '/me ' with your name and sends the rest to players in the vicinity. * '/mission - displays the last instructions received * /openchat ' - channel is one of kingdom, global kingdom or trade. * '/playtime - shows information about the time you have played. * /poll - In Game poll. * /reputation - shows your current reputation. Reputation is affected by attacking other players and stealing. * /random ' - broadcasts a random number up to max a few tiles. * '/rank - shows your current battle rank. * /ranks - shows top battle ranks. * /release corpse - normally people from your kingdom may not loot your corpse. If you issue this command they may. * /remove ' - removes person from your friends list * '/respawn - sends a dialogue offering you to respawn when you are dead. * /revoke ' - removes you as a citizen from the village. * '/shout ' - kingdom chat * '/sleep - shows how long you have left of sleep bonus. * /stopcaring - frees all the animal husbandry slots for caring. * /stuck - helps you getting out from trees your are stuck in. * /suicide - kills you. Here on Sklotopolis you lose NO SKILLS from death * /support ' - opens up a support ticket window so you can add extra details before sending. * '/team ' - team chat * '/tell ' - tells someone something ingame. * '/time - shows current game time. * /tinvite ' - invites a player to your team. * '/title - displays the title you are currently using. * /titles - gives the option to select an active title among your available titles. * /toggleccfp - toggle visibility of the ccfp bar. * /tweet - sends your tweet to the village twitter if enabled. * /uptime - shows the time since the last reboot * /village ' - village chat * '/vinvite ' - Sends a village invite to the named player. * '/villageinvite ' - Sends a village invite to the named player. * '/vteleport - Allows you to use your one free village teleport. * /vote ' - vote for a citizen to become mayor * '/warnings - shows information about your official moderation warnings. * /weather - Gives information about wind direction and speed * /who - shows logged on people * /recruit ' - Adds a player to your village recruit list. * '/unrecruit ' - Removes a player from your village recruit list. * '/listrecruits - Show your village recruitment list. * /join player ' - Attempts to join the village of the player, must be on the village recruitment list. * '/join village ' - Attempts to join the village, must be on the village recruitment list. * '/help or /?- opens Help Tab * /voted - Hands you out the bounty for voting at https://wurm-unlimited.com/server/28/vote/ - Can be used once a day. * /eventchat message - Opens the event chat. Message is optional. * /money - Shows your current bank balance. * /german message - Opens the german chat, includes a message as optional parameter. * /rchat message - Opens the village recruit chat, includes a message as optional parameter. * /trade - Opens the trade chat. * /meditation - Shows your meditation cooldown until you can increase your path level. * /pendingmails - Shows you all your sent mails which haven't been collected by the receiver yet. * /gps - Shows you your current coordinates on the server. Displays Coordinates and URL to the live map in your event window * /infos - Opens the Infos-Tab in the chat bar. * /events - Show planned events. * /eventteleport - Teleport to the event, if there is one currently running. * /rift - Displays the current rift leaderboard, if a rift is in progress. * /logout - logs you out after a certain delay * /seasons - Displays in the event tab what's ready to harvest and how long till the other things are ready to harvest. More information http://www.wurmpedia.com/index.php/Chat_command